


The Urban Legend of Forever

by DarkJediQueen



Series: 2018 Forever Angst Challenges [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It's Aaron's first Halloween with Spencer, he wasn't expecting the all-out that Spencer went, but he can't help but find it adorable. He had his own tricks up his sleeve and was looking forward to that.





	The Urban Legend of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : October 2012 (Season 8)
> 
> **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 8
> 
> **Notes** : Halloween was on a Wednesday in actuality in 2012, but I am moving it to a Saturday.
> 
> **Beta** : Grammarly

Aaron knew that the neighbors hated him. It wasn't even the living with a man thing. Aaron had chosen the area for that reason because they were not the first non-heteronormative couple in the area. No, the reason that the whole of the neighborhood hated him was because of what his house looked like at the moment. 

Spencer had been looking forward to Halloween since July. Aaron had allowed Spencer to do what he wanted so on October first, Spencer had taken a day off, kept Jack out of school and by the time that Aaron had got home from work, their house looked like the Halloween store had moved in. 

It was now Friday the 30th and Aaron wasn't sure that his house couldn't be seen from space. Spencer had kept the lights toned down, having only one or two section on a night, randomizing them in ways that only made sense to him and his brain. That was until tonight it seemed like the whole of the lighting was lit up as well as the massive blow up purple pumpkin. 

There was going to be a huge Halloween bash for teams that were not working from the BAU as well as office staff the next day starting at noon. Aaron had agreed to it. Allowing Spencer to have fun on his favorite holiday. It was the first time that Spencer got to do anything like this and Aaron wanted to be as supportive as possible. Aaron figured that it would be the turnabout for what he did at Christmas. 

Aaron got out of the car after he parked in the driveway and patted the inside pocket on his jacket. The outside of the house might have been lit up, but the inside was dark. Jack's room just had his night light peeking through the edge of the curtain, so he was either asleep or in bed reading. Aaron couldn't see the room that was his and Spencer's, but he figured that Spencer was in bed reading as well. Aaron had stayed late to take care of a few things so that he could take Monday off as a surprise for Spencer. Jack had already been taken care of on the school front, and their flight left late Sunday evening for a late arrival in Vegas, and a late check-in at the hotel before the three of them went to Bennington. Jack knew about Spencer's mom but hadn't met her and had been asking about doing it. With the holidays coming up, Aaron thought a shorter visit before the chaos started would be better. 

Dinner had been delivered to Aaron's office courtesy of Anderson. The agent had been tasked with it by Spencer when Spencer had figured out Aaron was going to stay at the office all evening. Anderson had been staying late to take care of paperwork from the case he had been on with them. Anderson was at the end of his trial period, and Aaron thought that asking him to stay was the best. Strauss had tried to push Aaron to allow someone else onto the team, but Aaron was happy with who he had. If Anderson didn't want to stay full-time Aaron would see about the agent that Strauss wanted him to test out. 

The lower floor of the house was silent. Aaron locked the door and set the alarm before he started up the steps. He opened Jack's bedroom door to the find the boy asleep in bed with a book on his chest. At a closer look, it was a Nancy Drew mystery book. Aaron laughed because that had not been in the house the day before unless Spencer had bought it and not said. Reading time was a family activity that had been set long before Spencer had joined the family, but it was an even bigger deal at the moment. Aaron kissed Jack's forehead and put the book up, finding the bookmark in the sheets and making sure his place was kept. Aaron watched Jack sleep for a few seconds before he left the room. The next night would be harder to get Jack to sleep between trick or treating and the whole eating way too much candy thing. 

Aaron opened up the bedroom door and found that Spencer had been reading. Emphasis on the had. He was asleep in the middle of the bed. There was a pillow under his head and under his arm where it looked like he had been balancing a book that Aaron couldn't see. Instead, Spencer was wrapped around the pillow. He looked at peace and beautiful. Aaron didn't want to wake him so instead of doing what he had planned and showering, Aaron went to the closet and stripped naked before getting a pair of sleep pants out. He slipped the item from his suit jacket pocket into his underwear drawer before he thought about it and changed it to his sock drawer. Spencer found his socks unworthy of touching his feet, so he never got into Aaron's sock drawer. He made sure that he was ready to sleep before he shut off the bedroom lights. 

There was still the light on near the bed, and he used it to find the book that Spencer had lost. Even though Spencer was asleep on Aaron's side of the bed but Aaron didn't care. He dug into the linen closet that was in the corner of the bedroom, it filled the empty corner in the far corner. 

The linen closet was something that had been added to the room after they had moved in and Aaron figured out exactly how many sets of sheets Spencer had. They had shopped for a freestanding linen closet, and Spencer had covered it in images from Doctor Who. 

Aaron covered Spencer in a thick blanket from the linen closet before he crawled underneath of it and into bed with Spencer. He wrapped himself around his lover and inhaled the clean scent of a freshly showered Spencer. Aaron closed his eyes and reveled in being home with Spencer. 

* * *

Spencer rolled over, feeling Aaron's arm move a little as he did. Spencer smiled as he looked down at the arm. He had tried to wait up for Aaron, but it seemed that he had fallen asleep. Spencer reached out with a hand that was half asleep, the slight pain not quite unbearable but very near as he linked his fingers with Aaron's. Spencer stopped because there was something on Aaron's finger. The room was still slightly dark from the sun not having risen all the way, so Spencer raised the hand up close. The light from outside showed that Aaron was wearing a ring. It was thin and had a stone set in the center of it. It looked almost like an engagement ring. 

The feel of something on his own had Spencer turning his hand over, and he saw a matching ring there. 

"I know it's a bit presumptuous of me to just put the ring on your finger but I woke up, and I think I was dreaming about asking you. You had said in my dream, and it felt so damned real that the feeling didn't go away until I put the rings on us." Aaron slipped his other arm under Spencer and wrap him up in it, the arm like a band across his chest. "So Spencer, here and today, on your favorite day of the year would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world by agreeing to marry me?" 

Spencer was silent for a few seconds. He tried to process what Aaron was saying. What Aaron was asking. 

"Yes," Spencer answered before he could even understand what he was saying. It was too damned soon, but nothing else in the world felt more right. Nothing would ever feel tighter than when Spencer raised up Aaron's hand and kissed where the ring was. "Yes."

"A one-year engagement. I've already bought you a notebook to plan the wedding in. I don't care what we do."

"Why one year?" Spencer asked. 

"I want to get married on Halloween. You love the holiday, and I want to be able to celebrate our anniversary on the best day in the world to you. I'll make sure that everyone knows that their input is not needed. You are planning it. Maybe Jack."

"And Jessica," Spencer said with a smile on his face. He drew Aaron's arm closer around him. He knew that he should want to turn around and kiss Aaron but this, this was so good. Just being there with Aaron. 

"Jessica?"

"She's already made me promise that she help however she can. You are the settling type, Aaron. You liked being married, you loved Haley, but you like being married as well. She knew that it would come to that and so didn't I. There is a reason that I never thought about asking you." Spencer did roll over then, linking his hand with Aaron's and tucking it between them. He looked into Aaron's eyes. "I love you, and I don't mind being married to you. I'm happy with what we have, but I know that slowly it would become not enough. You want the claim that a ring on my finger means. You want to show me off, and I understand."

"You always have got me better than anyone else," Aaron said with a smile on his face. He untucked his other arm from under Spencer's head and brushed the back of his fingers down Spencer's cheek. "I do want to be married to you. I know that it's archaic to someone like you and I don't expect you to take my name. I'm not that much of an alpha that I will demand that."

"Oh, I know. I wasn't going to let you make me even if you wanted it. We can discuss it more at a later date. We have a lot to do today, and tonight we can celebrate this our way." Spencer unlinked his hand from Aaron's before pushing Aaron down onto the bed on his back. Spencer leaned over and kissed him. Aaron reached up and grabbed the back of Spencer's head and held him close. Aaron didn't let him go away. Spencer was totally okay with that. 

The team arrived early to help set up, Will in two with JJ and a smile on their faces. The costumes for the team had been chosen by Jack and Henry. Everyone was dragons of various colors and types. Garcia had worked on the wings for each of them, and then she and JJ spent the most time doing the makeup on them all. 

Spencer looked at Aaron, he was a silver dragon to Spencer's iridescent purple. Aaron was beautiful to Spencer. 

"Uncle Spencer," Henry said as he tugged on Spencer's shirt sleeve. "I want those funny stories." 

"Oh, you got it!" Spencer reached down and picked him up. Henry giggled and settled into Spencer's arms. He looked around and saw that Jack had the rest of the kids, including some of the older kids from the International Response Team. Spencer saw that there were drinks around the fire where the kids were settled. It was a fire pit that Morgan had brought over. There was even a bottle of the hard cider that Spencer liked, still sealed. 

Spencer sat down, and Henry settled into his lap while Jack scooted closer to him. Morgan had also brought around the logs that they were all sitting on. It was perfect for the night. 

"How many have heard of the Vampire of Hollywood Cemetery?" Spencer asked. 

Everyone who was around Spencer shook their heads. 

"Back in the nineteen twenties, there was an accident in Hollywood Cemetery. A tunnel was being dug under Church Hill, and it collapsed. People were trapped, and when the rescuers came to get them out, they encountered a man who was dressed in clothes were from years before. He was leaning over the bodies and looked to be drinking the blood of one. The rescuers chased the man into the cemetery where he ran into a mausoleum. When the rescuers entered, there was no one in there. They were never able to find him. Since then many people who had visited the cemetery have seen that man time and time again. He's hunted some of them as well."

The kids all oooo'd and aww'd over the story. Spencer smiled as he thought about what he wanted to talk about next. 

"What about the Beast of Gum Hill?" Aaron asked. He sat down on Spencer's other side, not facing the fire but facing the opposite direction. He was looking at Spencer though when Spencer looked at him. "Do you now that one?"

"I do." Spencer opened his cider and took a drink before he started to talk about one of the Bigfoot legends for Virginia. Spencer talked until he lost his voice, giving a show about Urban Legends for Virginia ad a few for DC as well. 

The party paused long enough for the parents to take the kids Trick or Treating. The adults with no kids drank and had fun while the others took the kids around the area. Spencer had a lot of fun, enjoying seeing the kids in costumes and knowing that they were getting looks and probably a few pictures were taken of them. 

* * *

Aaron watched Spencer as the night went on. No one had commented on the ring on either one of their hands. Jessica and Jack were having fun with that. Though Jessica was also having fun with someone else and Aaron wondered what Spencer was going to think of losing his best friend to Jessica. The next Valentine's Day might just see Anderson paired off with Jessica. Jessica had gone around with them, and now all of the kids were sitting near the fire trading off on the candy and even giving up some when the kids didn't want all of it, which shocked Aaron a little. Jack was being nice to some of the younger kids and helping them sort their candy and even check it over to make sure that it wasn't tainted. Morgan was watching that closely and keeping track of the candy that was open. 

It wasn't a guarantee that it was messed with, but it was better to be safe. 

"So, Pretty Boy," Morgan said as he grabbed Spencer's arm to pull him down onto the log beside him. "What are the plans for next year?"

"Well, I was thinking a party at Rossi's." Spencer had a smile on his face, it was a huge smile, something that was very rare for the young man. 

"Oh, really?" Dave asked. 

"Well you started the tradition," Spencer said with a grin on his face. Aaron bit his lips to stop himself from laughing. Jessica looked at Aaron, and he raised up his arm to allow her to tuck herself into his body. Jack wandered from where he was working with one of the kids to sit in Spencer's lap. Spencer wrapped his beringed hand around Jack. 

"What tradition did I start? There has never been a Halloween party at my house. Well not one for the BAU," Dave said. 

"BAU weddings." Spencer was grinning like the cat that got the cream. Morgan leaned forward and saw Spencer's ring. Morgan looked back at Aaron and Aaron raised up his hand as well. 

"Well shit, Reid, why didn't you say anything?" Morgan asked. There was happiness in his eyes, and a part of Aaron relaxed. JJ and Morgan were going to be the main issues. 

"I wanted someone to notice."

"Daddy asked him this morning. Well, Daddy put the ring on him while he was sleeping and then asked," Jack said. He was smiling big, and Aaron knew that he was amused by the tale. "He wanted to propose on Halloween and then get married on Halloween as well, just not now later. A year from now."

"Then it's a date," Dave said. "A BAU wedding at my house on Halloween next year. The neighborhood will enjoy a wedding and a new group of Trick or Treaters at least for that year."

"To Hotch and Reid!" Jack Garrett said as he raised up his bottle of beer. 

The sound of clinking glasses and laughter, as well as JJ's voice talking to Spencer, were what Aaron focused on. He listened to the noise of the people he called his family, while some of them were closer than others, all were family in one way or another. There was no one else that Aaron wanted to have there at the wedding. He hoped that the trip to Vegas over the rest of the weekend went just as well. It was imperative that Diana Reid not be upset about the wedding, even if she was only able to watch from afar. Dave and Garcia would make sure that she would be able to attend in any capacity that she could, and Aaron was going to set Garcia on that track as soon as Monday hit. 

Spencer turned around and waved his bottle of cider at Aaron with that smile on his face that only Aaron got. It filled Aaron with such a feeling of love that he nearly couldn't stand it. It was less than a year ago that Aaron swore that he was going to lose Spencer from his life. He hadn't realized it until that cabin in the woods, but he had never been more thankful for anything in the world. After a life of the wrong place at the wrong time, Aaron was glad to be in the right place at the right time. 

Aaron raised his bottle of beer back at Spencer, and he gave his fiancé the smile that was reserved only for him. They were going to make it. Forever wasn't out of reach anymore. Forever wasn't an urban legend for them, it was a reality. And Aaron wanted nothing else. 

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on Facebook, [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueen) & my writing page is [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueenlair).


End file.
